Cavaleiros New GenerationNG
by Shiba - Nara Shikamaru
Summary: Depois de Shyriu, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki quem serao os novos cavaleiros e oque acontecerá com eles? leiam e descubram!
1. Chapter 1

**1-Prólogo**

10 pessoas encapuzadas sentadas em volta de uma mesa redonda discutiam sobre os problemas causados por Hades, que havia retornado do mundo dos mortos e revivera Abel, e um novo cavaleiro demônio chamado Tifon. Um deles disse batendo com força a mão na mesa: - Nos precisamos dos cavaleiros de novo!  
Um outro retrucou: - Mas as armaduras antigas, elas não vão poder com essa nova ameaça de Hades!  
Um deles tirou o capuz e revelou que era Saori Kido ou seja a própria reencarnação de Atena e disse: - Nos vamos ter que depositar nossa esperança a essa nova geração de cavaleiros que vou conclamar, para proteger o mundo!

Anos se passaram depois desse debate, e a nova geração de cavaleiros estava sendo feita, só faltava o combate final para ver quem ficaria com cada armadura, em Asgard Akiha treinava com seu pai Hyoga de Cisne, na ilha do Portão do Inferno Max treinava com seu mestre Ikki de Fênix, na ilha de Creta Miro treinava com Aioria de Leão, na cachoeira de Hozan Thoma treinava com seu pai Shiryu e seu mestre Dohko de Libra, tinham varias outras ilhas e lugares com outros garotos.  
Todos os garotos e garotas treinados em Asgard estavam se preparando para a batalha final pela armadura de Águia de Gelo. Akiha se alongava ao vigiar de seu pai que também era seu mestre, Hyoga o chamou e Akiha veio correndo, e disse:- Que foi mestre?  
Hyoga: Você já ouviu a lenda da Águia de Gelo filho?   
Akiha: Não pai, o senhor pode me contar?  
Hyoga: É claro filho, isso aconteceu a muito tempo atrás quando a Terra era jovem, mas já existiam humanos. Uma águia recebeu um chamado divino para ir a Asgard, a Águia seguiu o chamado sem exitar e foi, atravessou tempestades, tornados, ondas de calor, quando chegou a Asgard foi até aquela montanha ali, –Hyoga apontou para uma montanha que parecia ser feito de cristal pois era muito brilhante- ela se deitou, não resistiu e foi congelada em um cubo de gelo. No Olimpo a Deusa Ártemis ficou triste com a morte da Águia, ela pediu para Efaisto fazer uma espada especial para quebrar o cubo de gelo mas não danificar a Águia, assim foi feito a espada estava pronta! Hermes pegou a espada e foi onde à Águia estava congelada bateu a espada no cubo e destruiu o gelo, mas de tanto tempo aprisionada dentro do gelo, ela mudou, suas penas estavam congeladas, onde ela passava deixava flocos de neve caírem, a Águia protegia os animais junto de Ártemis, quando um dia quatro homens pagãos se juntaram para matar a Águia, um deles pegou o arco e flecha a acertou na asa esquerda da Águia, a flecha estava envenenada, ela não resistiu e morreu, Ártemis ficou muito triste com isso, Hermes para não deixar Ártemis daquele jeito ele teve uma idéia, pegou o pó de gelo do cubo que ele cortou, subiu ate as estrelas e jogou o pó, formando a constelação de Águia .  
Akiha: Que legal!  
TODOS OS GAROTOS E GAROTAS SE DIRIJAM PARA A ARENA DE BATALHA.  
Hyoga: Boa sorte Akiha.  
Akiha fez que sim com a cabeça e correu para a arena.  
A BATALHA SERÁ ENTRE AKIHA E RODNEY, COMPRIMENTECEM E COMECEM AS BATALHAS!  
Akiha o comprimentou-o e começou a batalha:

Akiha fez a posição da Águia (estica-se os dois braços e os levanta para o alto, abaixa a cabeça colocando o queixo no peito) e ficou parado enquanto Rodney vinha com toda a velocidade em cima dele, Akiha abriu os olhos e deu um mortal para trás acertando um chute no queixo de Rodney, ele foi para trás e caiu de costas no chão ;Akiha disse: como meu mestre sempre me dizia "Nunca corra de encontro de seu adversário"; Hyoga deu um sorriso; Rodney com raiva correu de encontro com Akiha, Akiha disse: Você não ouviu o que eu disse?  
Akiha fez de novo a posição da Águia e esperou Rodney, quando chegou perto de Akiha, parou e pulou bem alto; Akiha disse: Acha que eu sou idiota de pensar que você ia fazer a mesma bobeira? Caso contrario você não estaria aqui.; Rodney percebeu a respiração de Akiha e tentou dar um chute nele ; DETALHE: eles ainda estão no ar; Akiha foi atingido em cheio por Rodney e caiu de costas no chão, Rodney ainda no ar percebeu que suas pernas haviam sido congeladas, ele caiu de cabeça no chão e ficou inconsciente, Akiha levantou e foi considerado o campeão dessa batalha.

Tiveram outras batalhas, Akiha e Liv chegaram as finais, Liv foi treinada por Hilda, um problema para Akiha pois sua mãe era Frea a irmã de Hilda ou seja Liv era sua prima. Uma batalha não só física quanto psicológica para Akiha, será que seus sentimentos serão mais fortes que sua vontade de lutar? Pois isso é que ira contar nessa batalha de Akiha.


	2. Chapter 2

**2- O sacrifício de Akiha.**

Pronto, a batalha final tinha começado, Akiha olhava para Liv e Liv para Akiha, Akiha começou a andar em círculos Liv também, Liv disse : Akiha como a perna de Rodney foi congelada? Eu sei que não foi o clima.  
Akiha respondeu: Vamos trocar informações, primeiro me diga porque você usa mascara, e depois te digo como fiz aquilo.  
Liv: esta resposta é simples, ordem do santuário todas as mulheres cavaleiras têm de usar mascaras.  
Akiha: Bom saber, eu usei meu cosmo, com ele eu consegui acumular o ar frio do local e transformá-lo em um pena de gelo, e rápido a joguei nas pernas dele, eu chamo esse golpe de Penas Congelantes.  
Liv: Vamos lá então, menos papo e mais ação!  
Liv foi para cima de Akiha, Liv deu um soco na barriga de Akiha, Akiha sentiu suas pernas bambas mas não caiu retomou a posição e deu uma seqüência de socos em Liv, ela defendeu alguns mas tomou um em cheio no braço esquerdo quebrando-o, Liv deu um chute no peito de Akiha fazendo-o cair no chão, Akiha apoiou seus braços no chão ficando de cabeça para baixo ("plantando bananeira") e gritou: Senkenji!  
Akiha abriu as pernas começou a girar dando chutes em Liv.  
Liv foi arremessada, quando estava para cair, colocou seus braços no chão dando um impulso a fazendo cair de pé, Liv percebeu que seus braços estavam sangrando; Liv pensou: As pernas dele pareciam à hélice de um helicóptero, seus pés rasgaram meu corpo como navalhas; Liv levantou sua mão pro auto e disse: Kholossos!.   
Em volta de seus braços correntes de gelo se formaram, ela apontou o dedo para Akiha e então as correntes o prenderam, Liv aproveitou a fraqueza do adversário deu uma seqüência de socos nele, Akiha tentava se soltar da corrente, Liv deu um chute bem forte no peito de Akiha que o fez dar de costas na parede, quebrando-a (parede) Akiha levantou e um ar frio veio, Akiha estava com uma coisa parecida com uma chama azul em volta dele; Akiha: Liv... hug... esse é o meu Cosmo! Com esse golpe que meu pai me ensinou vou derrotar você KHOLODNYI SMERCH!(turbilhão de gelo em russo); As correntes se arrebentaram e Akiha atingiu Liv com seu golpe, Liv foi congelada por completo, Akiha sem forças cai no chão, (trick, trick) o gelo estava rachando Liv saiu do gelo, Akiha juntou um pouco mais de forças e levantou; Liv: você é muito forte Akiha... hug ... mas não é forte o bastante, a batalha acaba agora!.  
Akiha: digo o mesmo;  
Os dois correram de encontro um contra o outro, usado o movimento Espada (Junta-se os dedos e abre a mão), parecia que eles passaram um do outro, ficaram parados por um momento, a mascara de Liv se cortou ao meio e seu rosto estava sangrando mas não era grave era só um corte. Akiha caiu no chão perdendo a luta.


	3. Chapter 3

**3-O Que?**

Akiha abre seus olhos lentamente, ele percebe que estava em um chalé, ele olha o local e vê uma lareira, o chalé era de madeira, tinha fotos que ele não conseguiu definir pois sua vista estava embasada, olha para seu corpo e vê varias faixas e curativos, uma dor imensa na barriga, Akiha vê alguém se aproximando.  
Hyoga: Akiha, você está bem?  
Akiha: hug... Pai?  
Hyoga: Sou eu sim. Diga-me por que deixou Liv vencer.  
Akiha virou o rosto.  
Hyoga: Akiha, suas intenções eram boas, mas você só atrasou a morte de Liv!  
Akiha: O que?  
Hyoga pega uma cadeira e senta ao lado da cama de Akiha.  
Hyoga: O teste para a armadura de Águia De Gelo consiste em escalar a montanha de cristal que te falei. Só quem tem o verdadeiro Cosmo de Águia pode escalar a montanha e pegar a armadura, era para você ganhar Akiha, sendo isso você é quem merece a armadura não Liv!  
Akiha: Não acredito que eu fiz isso, eu sobrevivi por um fio, eu não podia matar Liv pai! Eu desviei o Khlodnyl Smerch, eu não podia deixa-la congelada.  
Hyoga: Eu sei Akiha, deu para perceber... Liv foi até a Montanha de Cristal ontem, e não voltou até hoje... – Hyoga suspirou- Akiha você precisa se recuperar, até amanhã.  
Akiha respirou fundo, pensativo não respondeu.  
Hyoga se retirou, Akiha levantou e com muita dor pegou suas roupas e levantou. "Meu ferimento está a carne viva! Liv me atingiu em cheio na barriga." Pensou Akiha.  
Agora Akiha estava a rumo da Montanha De Cristal para pegar a armadura e resgatar Liv, ele encontrou a montanha quando estava escalando-a Akiha teve vários obstáculos, quando aconteceu, uma avalanche violenta, Akiha tentou juntar todo o seu Cosmo, mas estava fraco por causa dos ferimentos e da escalada, Akiha foi pego ele se sentiu como se fosse atropelado, seu joelho sangrava como seus braços, a avalanche parou Akiha levantou tremendo com as pernas bambas escapara da morte duas vezes, Akiha viu uma coisa que irá marca-lo pelo resto de sua vida.  
Liv! – Akiha gritou chorando-.  
Akiha correu para o corpo de Liv e a olhou ele ainda respirava! Akiha tirou a mascara de Liv para ajuda-la a respirar melhor. Liv só teve forças para dizer:  
Akiha eu sempre te amei, pegue isso...ugh...- Liv deu seu último suspiro-.  
Não!- gritou Akiha- Liv não morra!  
Akiha percebeu que a mão de Liv estava fechada, ele com muito carinho a abriu e pegou um colar que tinha uma Águia bordada com o cristal daquela montanha. O colar escorregou da mão de Akiha.  
O colar é minha única lembrança de Liv. Não posso perde-lo.  
Akiha procurou o colar quando percebeu uma urna, era a Armadura! E em cima dela estava o Colar de Cristal (foi assim que Akiha batizou o colar de Liv). Akiha pegou a urna da Amadura e o corpo de Liv e voltou para o vilarejo.  
Chegando no vilarejo ele encontrou seu pai e todo o vilarejo o esperando na praça, Akiha pensou "Mas como eles sabiam que eu subi a montanha?"  
Hyoga: Akiha eu sabia que você iria subir a montanha, afinal eu era um cavaleiro Divino. Agora Akiha você é um cavaleiro. Deixe Liv conosco e vá para o Japão para a reunião de cavaleiros.  
Akiha seguiu seu caminho e foi até o aeroporto foi uma longa caminhada até a cidade grande de Asgard, Akiha não gostava muito daquela agitação ele era um garoto simples, também já se acostumara passou toda sua vida ou seja 16 anos em um local "tranqüilo" pois seu treinamento não era tão leve.  
Subiu no avião e tomou rumo ao Japão, só pensava em Liv, agora sua vida toma uma nova etapa. Uma vida de cavaleiro!  
Mas aquela cena parecia estar fincada na sua mente, ele lembrou das ultimas palavras de Liv e disse bem baixinho: "eu a amo também Liv".

Akiha ficou marcado com aquela cena, será que isso será sua maior fraqueza nas batalhas? Agora ele encontrará novos cavaleiros, estava indo a rumo do Japão!


	4. Chapter 4

**4- Cavaleiros Do Zodíaco**

Na mansão Kido, alguns cavaleiros chegaram, eram dez, os nomes deles eram: Max (Cão Kerberus), Miro (Minotauro), Thoma (Dragão Elemental), Kaeru (Icaro), Arumi (Amazona), Marino (Clava), Lan (Elfo), Nicolas (Morcego), Kevin (Tigre), Nuriko (Aghata).

Ouve uma briga entre Max e Thoma, Max falou que o treinamento de Thoma foi fácil e ele foi mimado por ser treinado pelo próprio pai, Thoma indignado tentou dar um soco em Max que desviara e segurou o braço do oponente  
dobrando-o, Thoma agonizando se soltou do golpe dando um soco em Max, pronto, a primeira batalha entre cavaleiros durante longos 20 anos, pois 20 anos já se passaram desde que Seya e seus amigos acabaram com Hades, desde então nunca mais ouve uma batalha de Cavaleiros, a batalha estava muito disputada, Max e Thoma estavam se golpeando com tudo que tinham, mas nenhuns dos dois se acertavam um defendia o golpe do outro, os outros cavaleiros formaram uma "rodinha" para ver o que estava acontecendo.  
- Já chega!-gritou Max- morra Thoma!  
- O que!  
Max desapareceu, quando Thoma percebeu Max estava atrás dele.  
- Garras Do Lobo Do Sub-Mundo!  
Thoma pensou: "O que! As mãos dele se tornaram navalhas como a de um lobo!"  
- Vou te dar 5 segundos Thoma se você não se render e admitir que eu sou superior a você, e meu mestre Ikki é superior ao seu pai, Thoma , você perderá sua garganta!  
Thoma tentou se mover, mas percebeu que o ar a sua volta se tornaram correntes!  
- Mas como fez isso Kerberus? O ar se tornou correntes, essa técnica é do Shun! O Cavaleiro Divino de Andrômeda!  
- Thoma você se esqueceu que Ikki é o irmão mais velho de Shun? Ele me ensinou essa técnica!  
- Não pode ser! Essas correntes são as que meu Sen-Sei Doko de Libra me contara! As mesmas correntes que prenderam a besta Kerberus!  
- Hahahahahahaha! Você descobriu? Agora comece a rezar! 5...4...3...2...1...MORRA!  
As mãos de Max ficaram cobertas de sangue, o sangue pingava, todos ficaram pasmos com o que acontecera, Miro o Cavaleiro de Minotauro colocara a mão na frente para defender o golpe!  
- Como sua mão não foi cortado fora Miro?  
- Não fui o único que protegeu Thoma! Olhe para seu braço.  
- Não pode ser meu braço está congelado! Quem foi o desgraçado que fez isso!  
- Fui eu! – gritou Akiha- tem algum problema?  
- O único problema é que você queimará com as chamas do Inferno! –gritou Max- venha armadura de Kerberus! Hahahahahahahahaha!  
- Você não pode fazer isso!- gritou Kevin- você precisa seguir as regras do santuário!  
- Regras são para os fracos sobreviverem!- retrucou Max-  
Max vestiu sua armadura.  
Todos os cavaleiros estavam atentos a Max que sumira em uma roda de fogo junto com sua armadura.  
- será que ele foi embora?- perguntou Miro-  
- creio que não- respondeu Nicolas- eu consigo escutá-lo.  
- Como?- disse Akiha colocando sua mala e a Urna de sua armadura no chão pois acabara de chegar-  
- Eu sou de Morcego e tenho umas habilidades de minha constelação.  
- E Thoma como ele está? – perguntou Kaeru-  
- Ele está machucado, mas não recebeu o impacto do golpe, só o veneno -disse Lan- eu posso curá-lo.  
- Akiha, muito obrigado – disse Miro – se você não chegasse a tempo teria morrido... O veneno teria me matado  
- CUIDADO! –gritou Marino- ele está vindo!  
Todos (menos Miro ,Thoma e Lan) ficaram em posição de batalha.  
- MORRAM! – gritou Max – Correntes de Kerberus!   
(as correntes da armadura de Kerberus são no total 2 que são: compostas por: uma bola de espinho e uma lança pontiaguda, posicionadas nos braços da armadura, A bola com espinhos localizadas na mão esquerda, e a lança na mão direita, detalhe: em cada mão há uma cabeça feita do mesmo material da armadura e de lá sai as correntes.)


	5. Chapter 5

**5-Correntes De Kerberus!**

-MORRAM! – gritou Max – Correntes de Kerberus!

sssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuppppp  
as correntes faziam esse barulho por causa da velocidade.  
Kevin: Akiha! Cuidado!  
Akiha: ugh! – Akiha pula para o lado só machucando um pouco a perna – droga!  
Max: o que é isso Akiha não suporta um arranhão? Mwhaahahahaaha, chega de brincar! Correntes de Kerberus! Podem fazer seu banquete! Mwahahahaha!  
As correntes de Max pareciam lobos famintos, elas corriam atrás dos outros Cavaleiros, tudo aquilo parecia ter acabado ali, mas Thoma descobrira uma falha mortal no golpe de Max...  
Thoma pega um colar que havia Perolas e um dente no meio, ele fez um símbolo com as mãos e gritou:  
- Símbolo elemental do Dragão Marinho! Haaa!  
os cabelos de Thoma ficaram azuis como seu olho e ele ergueu os braços em direção de Max e falou:  
-Max! Tome isso prisão Marinha!  
-O que!- falou Max espantado com o feito- NÃO!  
As correntes de Max se acalmaram e voltaram para a armadura, a armadura saíra involuntariamente do corpo de Max. Thoma caíra no chão por causa do seu golpe.  
Akiha: esse garoto é muito poderoso...  
Nuriko: Alguém esta chegando, deve ser Athena!  
Akiha ficara contente pois ia conhecer a divindade de Athena, por quem muitas vezes seu pai quase deu a vida para salvar.  
As portas do grande salão se abriram e de lá uma senhora não muito velha e nem muito nova, velha para sua idade pois só tinha 33 anos...  
"será que essa é Athena? Parece muito normal para mim" era assim o pensamento de todos no grande salão, Max não parecia demonstrar respeito algum a Athena, Thoma dormia de cansaço, os outros faziam reverencias para Athena.  
Athena: Meus jovens cavaleiros e cavaleiras, vocês vieram de muito longe alguns são filhos de meus guerreiros Divinos, outros jovens com o mesmo potencial, vocês pensam que eu não tenho nada de anormal e isso esta certo, pois sou apenas uma humana como todos vocês! São novos, porem meu fiel cavaleiro Seya de Pegasus irá ensina-los sobre as armaduras.  
"Seya! O cavaleiro mais forte! OH!" ouviam nos sussurros.  
Quando viram entrar uma pessoa fraca, envelhecida em uma cadeira de rodas todos ficaram chocados e pasmos com aquela cena, o que todos diziam ser o Grande guerreiro não passava de um jovem envelhecido pelas lutas...

Assim que Seya entra na cadeira de rodas na sala, todos ficam espantados.

Ele vai nos treinar... Daí? Pergunta um dos jovens cavaleiros.

Talvez não treinar como pensam, mas ensinarei tudo o que puder.. enquanto ainda... Seya que possuía uma voz fraca e rouca... pausa sua fala por alguns instantes.

Não receberei instruções de alguém assim. O cavaleiro de Kerberos, sai da mansão escancarando a porta.

Os demais se olharam, e olharam Seya, alguns possuíam até lagrimas nos olhos, voltaram-se para Saori Kido, a cumprimentando, e retirando-se também da mansão.

E agora Seya? Pergunta Saori.  
Eles não são cavaleiros por nada. Mas acredito que só te seguirão, só de obedecerão, quando souberem da real historia, e quando vierem seu poder. Diz Seya, fazendo com que a cadeira de rodas, se dirigisse até a saída da mansão, onde todos os cavaleiros estavam, inclusive, Kerberos.

O dia estava calmo. E eles, não ligaram para a presença de Seya e Saori no meio deles, eles que nada faziam, aparentemente, apenas, meditavam, sobre o golpe que receberão.

Cada qual em sua duvida, no âmbito de suas mentes, de repente, começaram a sentir, um poderoso cosmo que os envolviam, e os tranqulizavam. Era algo que eles nunca haviam sentido. E a reação, deles, fez Seya, perceber, o que acontecia.

Há uma voz em minha cabeça. Diz Um deles.  
Diz que...

.. Eu sou Atena. Aquela que nasce de Cem em Cem anos para trazer paz ao mundo. Na condição de mortal, não passo de Saori Kido, neta adotiva de Mitsumassa Kido. Mas neste momento, aceitem-me como quiserem aceitar, mas preciso de vocês. Cavaleiros de Bronze. Dizia Saori emanando seu Cosmo de Atena.

Thoma se levanta com o poder do Cosmo divino Meu mestre ensinou em como acreditar em Atena. Como Cavaleiro, eu Thoma de Dragão Elemental, a reverencio. E Juro protege-la. Max ajoelhava-se diante Saori, ele mesmo com dificuldades, prostrou-se diante dela.  
Os outros na da fizeram e ficavam se olhando.

Meu mestre me ensinou a desconfiar da palavra de todos, mas a acreditar no cosmo. Pelo seu cosmo, Eu Max de Kerberus, a reverencio. E juro protege-la. Max, ajoelhou-se também, diante Saori.

Os demais permaneceram em suas posições. Logo Seya começa a contar sobre as armaduras. Mostrando-lhes, que cosmo e armadura são um, o passo incial que todos conheciam, pois já possuíam suas armaduras. Dando-lhes o conhecimento, das armaduras

Nuriko: - Isso é uma farsa! Ele não é o grande cavaleiro que eu ouvi falar! Ele parece ser só uma pessoa fraca que não consegue vestir nem sua Armadura divina! ELE NÃO É SEYA DE PEGASUS! Nuriko começa a chorar, pois seu ídolo era só um velho fraco...  
Miro: Não adianta fingir que não acredita garota! Você tem que encarar a realidade! Não vende seus olhos...parece que essa sua Máscara não deixa você ver a realidade! Você é uma cavaleira! Você não deve desistir tão fácil...  
todos olham pra Miro com cara de espantados (O.O')  
Miro começa a ficar bravo com isso: AAAA PAREM COM ISSO! SEUS PIRRALHOS!   
Nuriko sorri e enxuga as lagrimas que caíram de sua mascara: é você tem razão Miro...desculpe...  
Kevin: então, senhor Seya o que você ia dizer?  
Seya que parecia não demonstrar os sentimentos responde: eu ia falar para vocês sobre as suas armaduras...parece que um de vocês já usou a armadura...   
Max: é, fui eu! Tem algo contra?  
Seya olha pra Max, ele é arremessado contra a parede.

Seya: agora vou explicar sobre as Armaduras, como vocês vêem elas estão em urnas como as antigas...mas no centro delas há um objeto... que poderá ser usado como arma quando em contato com o 7º sentido...ou seja seu cosmo focado ao seu limite corporal...por tanto essas armas são muito fortes e vocês só estarão preparados para ela com o 7º sentido focado... essas são as armaduras A-Bronze, elas vão se modificando conforme elas passam de level e se tornam: 1º - A-Bronze, 2º - B-Bronze, 3º - C-Bronze e a ultima D-Bronze, quando ela chegar nesse nível ela se tornara uma armadura de prata, depois da de prata ela se tornara uma armadura de Ouro, vocês tem que se tornar mais fortes, então nós preparamos um torneio para vocês treinarem e lutar contra os outros.  
Miro: e o que ganhamos com isso?  
Seya: o ganhador fica com a armadura de Ouro S-Aquario!  
Akiha pensa: a armadura do Mestre Kamus, mas por que S?  
Seya: porque ela é uma armadura Sagrada, com uma gota do sangue divino de Athena...


	6. Chapter 6

**6- O Passado Do Herói Caído**

Como ficou assim? Explode uma jovem, em sua pergunta.  
As inúmeras batalhas, me desgastaram. Respondeu Seya.  
Os outros Cavaleiros que lutaram ao seu lado, permanecem vivos e em condições espetaculares. Com cosmos inigualáveis. Diz Lan.  
Hum... aconteceu certas coisas, que não valem a pena serem comentadas, mas provarei a vocês que sou eu... só Seya de Pegasus poderia ter a armadura de Pegasus em seu poder, concordam? Pergunta Seya, movendo sua cadeira de rodas até uma grande sala, seu corpo fraco e patético, mal se mexia, mas logo ele mostrava a poderosa armadura de pegasus, que estava a responder a sua presença.

Não posso crer. Um cai de abismado, com o cosmo que ele se encontrava.  
Acreditam agora?  
Como ficou desta forma? Se você é mesmo Seya, como pode se deixar terminar neste estado? A garota parecia sem controle. Sua mascara escondia, mas com certeza, ela devia estar a chorar, pois se ouviam junto de suas falas, soluços.

Por que não conta a eles... Saori aparece.  
Se vocÊ acha que devemos... Bem..

Lembranças do Seya:

Logo que terminou os perigos por este mundo, cada cavaleiro, seguiu seu rumo, todavia, eu estava apaixonado por Saori, a Deusa Atena. Sabendo que jamais poderia te-la devido a sua divindade, me afastei, deixando que meu amor, fosse esquecido com o tempo, me juntei a Mino, e logo nos casamos, mas por ironia do destino, Saori não saia de minha cabeça, e em uma das minhas visitas ao santurio..

Cavaleiro de Pegasus. A Deusa Atena deseja-lhe vê-lo. Diz Um dos cavaleiros, que ali estavam em treinamento.

Seya, não precisou cruzar as doze casas, até porque, faltavam cavaleiros nelas, ele passou por uma estrada secreta.

Deusa Atena.. Seya ajoe-lhava-se diante dela, mas ela lhe tocou o ombro.  
Pare com isso meu amigo. A vida aqui no Santuário esta acabando comigo.  
Mas vocÊ é ª..  
Se preciso és... ordeno que hajas como meu amigo, enquanto permanecer aqui, em sua estadia. Cavaleiro de Pegasus. Saori Pronunciou as palavras com seriedade, assustando Seya, mas logo, ela caiu na garagalhada.

Assim Seya e Saori, conversaram, e ele contou tudo o que estava acontecendo pelo mundo, não precisou contar sobre a vida, dos cavaleiros amigos, pois a isso sim ela tinha informação, inclusive:  
E Mino? Onde esta? Perguntou Saori.  
Esta nos picos antigos, Com Shiriu e Shun rey. Visitamos a Grécia, a poucos meses, e apenas vim aqui, para estar conferindo como andavam as coisas, inclusive, as casas abaixo, que permanecem sem seu cavaleiros, de sétimo sentido. Diz Seya.  
hum... estou pensando em um novo torneio galático, mas ainda não sei, como não vivi toda a minha vida aqui, eu sinto muita falta das coisas lá fora.  
Eu sei... Seya que estava deitado sobre varias almofadas, olhou o escudo de Atena próximo a eles.  
Não sou uma Gargola Seya, olhe para mim, pare de ficar olhando-me pelo escudo. Diz Saori, pegando seu rosto.  
Não posso. Seya abaixa a cabeça. E prossegue.  
Eu a amo, e amava no passado. Mas sua posição... me casei com Mino, mas hoje sinto ainda mais sua falta. Como posso olha-la nos olhos, sem querer te tocar... e..  
Beijar? Saori o beija de surpresa. Eles se entregam ao beijo, de uma forma inesperada, mas logo se ouve uma risada. O que os assusta.  
Quem esta ai? Seya salta das almofadas, e corre pelo salão, mas não encontra ninguém.  
Eu sinto, uma poderosa cosmo energia, muito diferente das que conheço. Diz Saori, pegando o escudo e seu báculo.  
Eu.. Eu.. Seya se volta, e fecha os olhos com muita força, e logo prossegue:  
Não sinto nada.  
Isso é por que estou além, de seus poderes. Cavaleiro de Pegasus. Um Ser com uma capa Azul, e armadura aparentemente, toda de vidro, se põem em meio deles.  
Esta invadindo o quarto de Atena. Diz Seya preparando-se para atacar.  
Poupe-se. O Cavaleiro ergue a mão e Seya fica paralisado.  
Cavaleiro. Identifique-se. Diz Atena.  
Sou o Cavaleiro de Oráculo, orc. Estou aqui, pois trago um recado dos deuses. Diz o Cavaleiro.  
Recado.. dos deuses.. oras... Seya, ainda não podia se mexer.  
Seya. Os deuses, possuem cavaleiros no seu mundo. Este veio aqui para trazer um aviso. Posso sentir, a Cosmo energia dos outros deuses, falando com a minha. Diz Atena.  
Saori...

Deusa Atena e cavaleiro de pegasus. Sera o único aviso que receberão. Não dêem lugar ao sentimento humano que nasceu em vocês, pois se o fizerem, sera a desgraça dos mundos. Aviso-te, ainda, que o punido, será Seya, por profanar a divindade de Atena. Mas devo dizer que Atena terá o pior dos castigos.

Logo o cavaleiro desaparece, e Seya pode voltar a se mexer. Logo ele se recompõem. E sai do quarto de Atena. Voltando a estar na vila do Santurario.

A noite caiu, e a única coisa que seya pensava era no que havia ocorrido. Seya se encontrava na casa de sagitário, seria sua melhor moradia, pois tudo aquilo que ouvira de Oráculo, pertubou sua mente, de tal forma, que buscava socorro no espírito de Ayolos.

Por que? Eu preciso esquecer! Eu preciso... Eu .. por que tem de ser assim?

Não precisa... Saori se fez presente na casa de Sagitário.  
Saori.. você desceu até aqui? Mas... por que?

Na casa de Áries.

há pessoas na casa de Sargitario. Muu podia sentir com exatidão quem eram essas pessoas.

Na casa de Sargitraio.  
Seya... como deusa.. tudo me é impedido, mas me fez humana, me fiz mulher... e durante nossa convivência, me apaixonei por você. Não posso pedir te que abandone Mino, que enfrente o castigo dos deuses, mas... diga-me mais uma vez que me amas... para que eu possa viver com sua voz em minha mente me dizendo estas palavras...  
Saori... Pegasus caminha até a armadura de Sargitario que ali estava, e toca na ponta da flecha.

Que luz é essa que vem por aquela janela? Aioria de Leão via um brilho dourado vindo da casa de seu irmão, até que fez mensão em ir, mas o cosmo de Atena o proibiu.

Na casa, tudo havia se fechado, parecia que de alguma forma, a armadura, impedia que qualquer um adentra-se aquele recinto, apartir daquele momento.

Se minha cina for morrer por ti, não te peço que renegues tua divindade... mas seja só aquela que amo.. neste momento. Seya a toma em seus braços, beijando-a.

Dois dias depois Seya, estav nos picos, antigos, onde Shiryu estava gravimente feirdo.  
Meu amigo! Seya ao vê-lo debilitado, corre até ele para saber o que aconteceu.  
Acalma-te. Sobreviverei. Os ferimentos se cicatrizaram, mas não sei se os seus... Shiryu, que era cuidado por sua esposa, Shunrey, tentava falar a Seya algo importante.  
Onde esta Mino? O que aconteceu aqui? Pergunta Seya.  
Um cavaleiro, um poderoso cavaleiro com cosmo muito diferente do que conhecemos, armadura de cristal, ou algo parecido apareceu. E atacou-a, tentei defende-la, mas a diferença de nossos cosmos era dimensional. Ao mata-la, ele deixou um recado para você antes de ir.  
Oráculo. Maldito...  
Seya, ele disse que da próxima vez, você perderá, a segunda coisa que mais ama em sua vida. Diz Shiryu.

Fim das lembranças de Seya.

Assim, voltei ao Japão e sozinho continuava a viver, mas Saori, um dia de repente apareceu me chamando para a mansão, dizendo que havia abandonado o santuário. No dia seguinte, Orc veio no dia seguinte, e lutamos, e eu terminei sem a menor possibilidade de empunhar minha armadura.

Ahn.. As crianças pareciam horrorizadas, e estupefatas com o que acabaram de ouvir.  
Descansem em seus aposentos. Diz Saori saindo.

Ele, terminou assim por amor...  
Oráculo deve ser um cavaleiro poderoso, queria ter a chance de um dia enfrenta-lo. Diz Kevin.  
Ta louco! Se Seya não pode contra, nem shiryu, você não daria nem para o inicio. Diz Miro.  
Hum... posso perguntar algo que eu não entendi? Pergunta  
Pergunte. Todos se viram para eles.  
Sera que o mal voltou por causa da relação de Saori e Seya. E fomos chamados, por causa da tal recado dado por Oráculo?

Os jovens cavaleiros se encaram um a um, e como a noite caira. Logo eles se recolheram aos aposentos da mansão.

No quarto de Seya:  
Prometa que fará de tudo para a proteger. Pedia Saori.  
mesmo incapaz de lutar, estarei junto dele para instrui-los. Mas deve voltar ao santuário, o quanto antes. Diz Seya.  
Sim.. eu sei... Saori, o beija demoradamente.. parecia triste.

: " Esta triste, por ter de voltar para seu exílio.": Pensava Seya, sobre a tristeza de Saori.

Logo, a noite entra ainda mais. E em seu quarto Saori se movimentava lentamente.  
: " Seya esta como esta por minha causa, a morte de Mino, a morte de tantas outras pessoas, tudo por eu não saber ser Atena... tudo por que eu...": Saori abre a janela de seu quarto, que da para o jardim, ela esta no terceiro andar da mansão.

Dormindo profundamente, os cavaleiros são acordadas, por um grande berro.

UAAAAAh!

O que?  
Ahn?  
Hein?  
O cosmo de Atena desapareceu! 

Isso era o que se ouvia dentro de casa, e por todo o mundo, pelos cavaleiros que já tiveram contato com Atenas.

Todos correram para fora, pensando ser um inimigo, mas ao chegarem ali.  
Mas...  
Eu...  
Hum... eles viram os rostos... ajoe-lhando-se. Seya é o ultimo a chegar.

O que aconteceu, não consigo abrir a porta do quarto de... O que?  
Saori estava dependurada pela janela. Havia uma poderosa corrente em seu pescoço, que sem duvida, lembrava muito a corrente de Andrômeda. Logo a corrente se desmaterializa. E ela cai sobre a grama.

Não! Seya fez seu berro ser ouvido ao longe.


End file.
